The proposed research investigates the development of beliefs about prosocial behavior and of actual helpful behavior, and relationships between behavior and beliefs. Relationships among multiple measures of helping and reputation for helpfulness will be examined, as well as correlates and potential mediators of prosocial behavior including social perspective-taking, locus of control, prosocial values, and moral judgment. Misperceptions regarding helpfulness associated with helper's gender and with ignorance of motivational effects of social rewards such as praise will be examined, and the sources of these misperceptions identified. Parental training practices associated with children's competitiveness and helpfulness will be investigated, as will the influence of peers and siblings. This research will contribute to our understanding of both situational and dispositional determinants of prosocial behavior.